


Ernest is a werewolf

by FiliFuck



Category: Greeneyedwolfking, Moon Detective
Genre: Anal Play, Beards (Facial Hair), Body Hair, Boners, Buttons Popping, Chest Hair, Claws, Clothes Ripping, Come Eating, Comeplay, Dildos, Dream Sex, Ejaculate, Erections, Exhaustion, Flexing Muscles, Foreskin Play, Fur, Furry, Growling, Hairy, Howling, Licking, Long Hair, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Muscle Growth, Muscles, Orgasm, Other, Precum, Ripping Clothes, Scent Kink, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sweat, Tight Pants, Tight shirt, Transformation, Werewolf Reveal, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Transformation, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wet Dream, flexing, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliFuck/pseuds/FiliFuck
Summary: One of my old stories. Ernest is a common beastmaster, but what happens if he becomes a werewolf?Set in Moon Detective universe by Greeneyedwolfking
Relationships: Ernest Wild/Sebastian Roivas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Ernest is a werewolf

It was a summer evening and Ernest was sleeping on his couch. Suddenly he has woke up. He heard the sound of tearing fabric.

"What was that sound?"

Ernest looked around. Then he noticed his arm. It was bigger and hairier than ever. He  
stood up. His white shirt has ripped on his back, revealing black fur. Ernest was sweating.

"Damn, I feel weird."

He took a deep breath and the buttons on his shirt popped off, flying across the room. His pecs  
and abs were bigger and covered in fur.

"Fuck, my shirt. What the hell is happening?"

Ernest noticed that he is taller and beefier, so he went to the bathroom to look in the mirror. He saw a beautiful werewolf face with beard and long black mane. He noticed that his ears are almost touching the ceiling. He was very tall. Ernest stepped back and leaned on the wall. He  
felt something. When he looked behind, he saw a big, fluffy tail.

"Wow, am I a werewolf?!"

Ernest admired his body in the mirror. He began to pose and flex his muscles. When he did the double biceps pose, his shirt couldn't take it anymore and ripped on the sleeves and under his arms. The sweaty remains of his shirt fell on the bathroom floor.

"I'm so huge! I can't believe it!"

Meanwhile, Ernest was flexing and admiring his furry muscles, he felt his dick getting harder.

Then his belt snapped and his growing junk burst through his tight trousers. The head of his dick was already wet from precum, which was dripping on his big furry balls full of testosterone juice.

"I know what to do next."

Ernest ripped off the remains of his black trousers. Now he was fully naked and his cock was ready for some action. He lied back on his couch, which almost collapsed under the weight of Ernest's werewolf body. Ernest carefully grabbed his dick, because he didn't want to hurt himself with his claws. He began to play with his huge foreskin. It felt so good. The precum was still flowing and Ernest's hand was drenched in it. He tasted it. The taste of his precum was amazing. It made him even hornier. 

Ernest grabbed the dildo, which was under the couch, and stick it into his hairy asshole. He was moaning and growling like an animal he was, meanwhile, his balls were twitching. Ernest put his other hand behind his head and started to lick his biceps and sweaty armpit. The smell was so manly.

"This is amazing!"

Ernest started to feel pressure in his cock. His breathing was getting faster. His growling became louder. His balls were trembling and his asshole was getting tighter around the dildo. The thick hot cum has spurt out of his dick and ended on Ernest's sweaty furry abs and pecs. Ernest was growling and grunting. When his balls were empty, he howled loudly. His hands were spreading the hot cum all over his furry muscular body. He put his dildo out of his ass.

"Now I know how Sebastian feels when I fuck him."

Ernest started to lick his own cum from his body. The cum was mixed with sweat and Ernest was feeling very manly when he licked the testosterone juice.

"I feel a bit tired."

Ernest has opened the window to cool himself and lied down in his bed. After a while, he fell asleep.

The next morning Ernest woke up on his couch. He was dressed in his white half unbuttoned shirt and black trousers. His fly was opened and his hand was holding his half-hard dick. Ernest's shirt and trousers were covered in dried cum. His hairy chest was sweaty and also sprayed with cum.

"Damn, I was jerking off in sleep. Now I know why it felt so real. It was just a wet dream…"

The End


End file.
